Past, Present, and Future to Our Lives
by Celestial Maiden
Summary: Finally, a new chapter uploaded! And this one is short but interesting, Harry opens the photo album and finds out who Emily's sister and cousuin are! I'll have the next one out tomorrow! R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just own, Emily, Vedilia, and Hedwig's owls! ^_^  
  
A/N: My advice would be to seriously read Never Had A Dream Come True before this or you will be kinda lost. This chapter is kind of in flashback mode, but even though it recaps what Harry explains has happened to everyone when he visits her grave, it has a lot more information and detail than Harry tells. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming, I am working really hard to get all my stories out!!! And if you guys want I can do a couple more songfics in this and my other story for later chapters! All you gotta do is ask!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Memories of A Past Life  
  
  
Harry ran and looked over at the crumpled body of his best friend. Hermione's frail body lay on the ground, and Ron hovered over her protectively. Though he could not hear, Harry knew Ron was comforting Hermione and urging her to hold on until they could get her help. He felt hatred build up as he looked over to see Voldemort face, contorted into a venomous grin, seemingly pleased at the pain he had caused.   
"You shouldn't have brought Hermione into this, it was my battle not hers! And if you so much as touch her again I'll kill you!" Harry glared at Voldemort, who shrugged casually and glared right back.   
"You shouldn't be worried, I doubt that the Mudblood will last much longer. In fact, I would have assumed she would be dead, considering I did cast the Avada Kedrava curse on her, but no matter, she will die soon enough." He gave a cold laugh and in that moment Harry lost all his nerve. He raised his wand in retaliation, and Voldemort did the same. Both wands fired out the same curse, but Voldemort's was not aimed for Harry, it was aimed for Ron.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron was too busy watching Hermione to notice, and Harry cried out desperately. In the last second, Ron rolled out of the blast's way, but Hermione, who had been too weak to move, received the blast instead. It was not a full blast, but enough to severely drop her moments of life down to a bare few. She sputtered and found it almost impossible to get a breath in.   
"You've done it, Harry, You-Know Who has been defeated, once and for all!" Ron said, noticing the solemn look on his best friend's face. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll go and get the teachers, let them know what happened. I think you should stay with Hermione until the nurse gets here, okay? Don't worry, she'll be just fine," he assured Harry, and watched his best friend give a slight smile of gratitude before running off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron raced quickly into the castle but could not find the teachers anywhere. He sighed, and paused momentarily to catch his breath before entering the teacher's lounge. There sat Professor McGonagall, reading essays and writing feverishly with her quill on a parchment. Without hesitating, he ran up to her.   
"Professor, you have to come quick!" McGonagall looked up at him, surprised at his presence.  
"Mr. Weasley students are not allowed-"  
"Hermione was attacked by You-Know-Who and Harry killed him but now she's really hurt and could die if we don't get back to her!" The Professor paled but nodded curtly. grabbing her wand, she had him tell her where the two were before walking in the opposite direction.  
"Wait, where are you going?" he cried out, desperate for help. She looked at him sternly but her voice was unusually soft.  
"I am going to get Madam Pomfrey, the sooner we can get Hermione treated, the better. Now go and get your friends, I will apparate out there in a few moments." He nodded gratefully and ran out towards the edge of the forest where Harry sat next to Hermione, her head in his lap and his face bent over hers. She seemed to be resting, and he bounded happily towards Harry, glad to know she would be safe.  
"I brought the teachers Harry!" he panted, thoroughly exhausted. He saw Harry look up, tears glistening his eyes, before Ron felt compelled to look down at Hermione. Her body was limp, and he now noticed that her breathing wasn't labored. In fact, she wasn't breathing at all. "No," was all he could say as he dropped down beside Harry, and the two broke into sobs, hugging and cursing the day Voldemort came to power.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the next few months, Ron felt compelled to study. He had been having nightmares, and each one began with Hermione. She would tell him to look at the obvious, decipher it, and make it complex. Ron had always ignored it, she had told Harry and himself that that was how you made a new spell. Yet for some reason he found it necessary to look up everything he could about the Dark Arts, and poured himself into his work as an Auror.  
In one particular case, he was set to follow a young girl, who was suspected of being a follower to the Dark Lord. The girl was named Emily Turrence, and she was now living in London. He followed her, and took notes about everything she did. She was in her early twenties, and possibly a year or two younger than himself, his height, long thick blonde hair in a braid to her waist, and bright brown eyes. Her skin was pale, making her look like she would be burned by spending a day outside in summer, despite her obvious Asian heritage.   
He didn't know why, but despite what she stood for, he couldn't help but admit he was attracted to her. He watched carefully as she went into a small house, one he had assumed to be hers, and put an invisibility spell over himself before following. She stopped as she reached the kitchen, and Ron heard her gasp before walking around her rigid form to see what had upset her. The room was covered in blood, and smelt awful.   
He watched as she walked over to her dinner, opened the oven and pot on top of the stove, before giving out a scream. Inside the pot was a small pet, a cat her young cousin had given her the day before and she had taken to, while in the oven sat the boy himself. He was dead, and Ron knew instantly that she was not a Death Eater or practicing Dark Arts, someone had been practicing them on her. Casting a neutral spell making him visible, he rushed over to her side and hugged her against him as the room filled with voices. They were telling her something, but Ron could not and had no desire to figure out what. He picked her up, as she began to sob uncontrollably before apparating back to his flat, and arousing his flatmate.  
He could tell Harry was rather annoyed to be awakened so early in the morning, and as he pointed out, when he had gotten no nightmares for the first time in months. Ron felt guilty but nonetheless told Harry of the situation. Sighing, Harry followed him out of the bedroom and into the living room where they girl sat, huddled against a chair on the floor. she gasped and looked scared as both men sat on opposite sides facing her and asked her what had happened before then to make someone do such a thing to her. She would constantly cry, but finally spoke up.   
"My big sister who had been a follower of the Dark Lord was captured and many of the Death Eaters believed I was the reason she was. In reality, it was my older brother. The young boy who died today had been her son, but no one had known that except for myself and her. She was scared our parent's reaction to the pregnancy and asked a cousin of ours whom we were very close to to take care of him. She then refused to admit he was her son and angered our family when they found out the truth. So, she ran away and became a Death Eater.   
The cousin had a younger sister who believed strongly in my sister, and ran away in search of her. I was told that both found each other and my older sister took her in. My sister was caught and killed, but my younger cousin was not. She blames me for the death and made the other Death Eaters do so as well. That's why they are always doing stuff to me, and are after me."   
Harry allowed for Ron to let the girl stay with them. Soon after, it was obvious the two were in love and Ron proposed, having a child on a year later. It was a young girl, and she was named Vedilia. Harry was glad that his best friend was moving on, but deep down he could not.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One morning as he got dressed for work, an owl tapped lightly on his bedroom window. He opened the window and a young tawny owl came flying in, eager to have made such a flight. Harry smiled, looking at the owl and remembering about Hedwig, whom he had given to Sirius so that he would not have to spend so much money changing owls. Harry opened the letter the owl had dropped, and could not help but smile as the owl sat on his shoulder, almost as if it wanted to read what it had spent so much time carrying.  
  
Dear Harry,  
It has been some time since I last wrote you, and today of all days I found it necessary. I know you must be having h hard time, knowing that Hermione died five years ago today, but I have some good news. The reason I have not been owling is because I was at court. And yesterday, they decided to clear my name once and for all, finding substantial proof that I was not the murderer and instead it was Peter. I am moving to London, and thought you might like to move in with me as I promised you could so long ago. Nothing is a threat anymore and from what I hear about Ron, I think it time you two got places of your own to give each other privacy. You'll probably hear about my clearing in the newspaper, and I'll see you on Wednesday, regardless of whether or not you decide to move in with me.   
  
Your Godfather,  
Sirius Black  
  
P.S. Remus gives his love and says that he is doing quite well in Romania. And in case you're wondering, the reason I am not using Hedwig is because she just had two baby owls, and this one you are being delivered with is the eldest of her kids, eight months old. I thought it best for you to name her.  
  
Harry smiled at his godfather's letter before realizing that Sirius was due in on that very day! Frowning, he finished getting ready hurriedly and rushed downstairs to tell Ron the news.   
Harry moved in with his godfather, and though he was still depressed and unable to move on, things seemed to be going a lot smoother. Hermione was still a constant part of his life however, and try as he might, he couldn't even bring himself to think about asking another girl out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron sighed. He did not know how to help Harry get over Hermione, even though deep inside he knew he was still having the same trouble. He could however, hide it better and could tell himself that Vedilia and Emily were enough reason to move on. However, the nightmares still came, and every year as it neared the anniversary of her death they became more frequent and violent. Despite what he told himself, he was starting to break down, and, had it not been for Emily's constant support and comfort after he dreamt or had an unnerving daydream, he surely would be gone.  
Pushing the dreary thoughts away from his mind, he looked down at his butterbeer and finished it before apparating home. Emily was muggleborn, and believed in taking a car, so she would be due home any moment. He thanked the waitress, a good friend of theirs who loved seeing Vedilia at every chance, and apparated home. Knowing he still had a few minutes, he got undressed and sat in the living room, admiring all the family pictures the trio had taken. It was then that he realized he had pictures with Harry, Sirius, and all others they had befriended, but not one contained a picture of the bushy-haired Hermione. He knew he could not bring himself to shelf her, finding it too heartbreaking to look at her face, and still now he wished to.   
So, he went into his and Emily's bedroom and looked in the small bookcase for one of his albums. He was quiet because at the opposite side of the room sat Vedilia's crib, and she had been sleeping soundly. Finding a tattered black one he rummaged through the pages but surprisingly found pictures of Emily and an older girl. 'Must be her older sister,' he mused, and turned the page. There in the last photo stood the girl Emily had mentioned as her younger cousin, and Ron gasped as he realized that this was what he had been looking for all along, and Harry, Emily, Vedilia, and himself were in a lot of trouble.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry found Ron sitting in the living room, his eyes red and swollen, his face blank and distant. He had gotten a call from the twins, who had said that Muggle news was reporting a car had veered off road and right off a bridge adjoining the city from countryside. The car had matched Ron and Emily's and she had not yet returned. Harry knew Ron was probably trying to be hopeful, and he felt it necessary to be with him, knowing that he found Emily to be a nice friend.  
"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned, taking a seat next to Ron on the couch. Ron did not reply but leaned back into the cushion, and placed his feet on the coffee table. Harry watched his friend and found it almost impossible to speak. He knew that this was causing his friend to not only feel depressed, but to remember Hermione's death as well, something he himself was not ready to face again.  
"Harry, do you know what I was doing before the call?" Ron said, not looking at his friend, but at the fireplace. Harry shook his head. "I had developed a sudden urge to look at a picture of the three of us, you me and Hermione. I don't know why, but I missed not being able to look freely at a picture of her without feeling pain, so I had gone into my room and looked for an album with her picture in it."  
Harry froze. He knew that Ron had not been able to bare having a picture of her on any mantelpiece for the guilt, but he couldn't see as to why Ron would be suspicious of an urge to look at such a time. As if Ron understood Harry's uncertainty, Ron continued.   
"At the exact moment the phone rang, Vedilia started crying. She didn't before, or after, at the exact moment. When I answered the phone, a policeman informed me that they had suspected my wife had crashed and went off the city bridge. She didn't stop crying until I said to myself that I knew she was in the crash, and that she was dead." His voice was unusually calm, seemingly drained of emotion. Harry was too shocked to speak, and was grateful to be. He feared that whatever he might say would hurt Ron even more.  
"She's dead, Harry. I can't explain how I know it, but I do. Most importantly, Vedilia knows, and I think she knew the moment the call came, as crazy as it sounds." Harry found his voice and put a reassuring hand over Ron's.  
"We don't know that, and we can't be sure. Who knows, maybe she got stuck in the traffic?" Ron looked at him with solemn eyes, and Harry realized that somehow or another, Ron believed that he had found out the truth.  
"Just don't let anything bad happen to her, okay?" he said, and Harry felt uneasy. Ron seemed thoughtful as he spoke those words, almost as if he was trying to figure out them, almost as if they had had some hidden meaning, Then, he looked back up at Harry, his eyes fixed and his voice stern.  
"You need to go to your home, now. I have a feeling you need to talk with Sirius. Don't bother calling, I'll see you soon enough." And with that he waved his hand in dismissal and began to look intently at the mantle again. Harry stared at it for a moment, confused, and noticing no change sighed and stood up before giving a weak smile to his friend.   
"Call me if you need anything Ron, and I'm sorry this had to happen."  
"So am I, but I'm more sorry, to hear about you," he said calmly. Harry looked at his friend, an uneasiness forming at the pi of his stomach. He walked out, throwing Ron one last farewell glance before taking apparating home.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry found Sirius pacing in the living room.  
"There you are! I have got horrible news to tell you, Emily was in an accident! She-" Harry sighed and sat down, cutting him off.  
"I know, Fred and George already told me." He put his head in his hands, and Sirius shook him hard.  
"How could they possibly know? It was just announced by the Ministry and Muggles because they just identified their body on TV a few seconds ago!" Harry looked up, startled.   
"What do you mean?"  
"They pulled the car out and identified the license plates as Emily and another Muggle who veered off road shortly after Emily did in surprise. It was just announced publicly a minute ago, if even that! I turned off the TV after hearing it and then you arrived I was pacing the entire time I watched it!" Harry felt numb, and unable to reply as his godfather repeatedly demanded how he knew about Emily being in the car. All Harry could think about was Ron, and how he acted as if he already knew. Without a word, Harry grabbed a robe and some items from his bedroom before getting his wand out.   
"Harry, where are you going?" Sirius demanded, looking at his godson with utmost concern.  
"I'm going to stay with Ron, I think it would only be right." He apparated then, leaving Sirius behind and very confused, only to be confused himself. As he walked into Ron's flat, he noticed that the place was the same as when he had left, but Ron was nowhere to be found.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few weeks later, Ron's body was found, lying at the bottom of a cliff side, the tide obviously had washed him ashore. His body was bruised badly by the Fall, and his wrists slit. He had committed suicide, and despite all that he could be told, Harry felt as if he were the reason.  
  
  
A/N: Ok that was a depressing chapter but it tells you a little more about the battle between Harry and Voldemort before explaining what exactly has been going on since Never Had A Dream Come True cut off and how Harry became Vedilia's new father. In the next chapter, Harry rides home from the funeral and the story takes off with Vedilia telling him about how she saw Hermione. It also is going to bring up what Ron saw in that picture, which is very important and I hope I didn't already give it away with Emily. ^_^;  
I'll have the next chapter up soon so keep reading, and don't forget to review, I love your insights and guesses!!! Some of you guys are obviously very good at picking out stuff from stories! 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
An Interesting Confession  
  
Harry tucked Vedilia into bed and turned off her light, giving her one last glance before shutting the door. He walked into the living room and sat down, burying his head into his hands. Sirius walked in a few minutes later, and offered a cup[ of tea. Harry gratefully accepted as his godfather sat in the chair across from him.  
"Harry, I know that it was very hard for you to go and visit Hermione's grave yesterday but you have to try and put everything behind you, or you'll never fully recover. I know visiting the grave helped, I could see it after you walked away. Now all you have to do is accept the fact that she was gone and that it wasn't your fault." Harry sighed and shook his head, looking up at Sirius.  
"That's just the problem, it was my fault. Hermione wouldn't have run off if she had seen me kissing Cho and then she wouldn't have run into Voldemort."  
"Harry, Cho kissed you, and you tried to get away. That is not your fault, you had no idea that she was going to kiss you and that Hermione would show up at that moment. Its not your fault, nor is Ron's death." Harry held the cup of tea in his hands, and ran his thumb around the rim.  
"I wish I could believe that but no matter how hard I try I always end up blaming myself all over again," he admitted. Sirius smiled.  
"At least now we're getting somewhere." Harry gave a weak smile and drank his tea. The two sat in silence until both had finished, and Harry rose to put the china away.  
"Here, let me," Sirius said, and took the cup and saucer away from Harry. "I will be up for awhile if you need anything, alright Harry?" Harry nodded and hugged Sirius goodnight. He walked to his room, changed into his nightwear, and sat on the bed, thinking about the night Ron had disappeared.  
~Flashback~  
"Harry, do you know what I was doing before the call?" Ron said, not looking at his friend, but at the fireplace. Harry shook his head. "I had developed a sudden urge to look at a picture of the three of us, you me and Hermione. I don't know why, but I missed not being able to look freely at a picture of her without feeling pain, so I had gone into my room and looked for an album with her picture in it."  
Harry froze. He knew that Ron had not been able to bare having a picture of her on any mantelpiece for the guilt, but he couldn't see as to why Ron would be suspicious of an urge to look at such a time. As if Ron understood Harry's uncertainty, Ron continued.   
"At the exact moment the phone rang, Vedilia started crying. She didn't before, or after, at the exact moment. When I answered the phone, a policeman informed me that they had suspected my wife had crashed and went off the city bridge. She didn't stop crying until I said to myself that I knew she was in the crash, and that she was dead." His voice was unusually calm, seemingly drained of emotion. Harry was too shocked to speak, and was grateful to be. He feared that whatever he might say would hurt Ron even more.  
"She's dead, Harry. I can't explain how I know it, but I do. Most importantly, Vedilia knows, and I think she knew the moment the call came, as crazy as it sounds."  
End Flashback~   
Harry shook his head to rid the thoughts, but an interesting thought entered his mind instead. 'How exactly did Ron know that Emily had died that night?' Harry thought, and couldn't seem to realize exactly what had happened. Ron had been unusually calm that evening, almost as if he had known for awhile that she would not return.   
And yet, Harry could tell that Ron was deeply upset, even more so than he had been with Hermione. 'Maybe that's because he had lost two people that were really close to him,' his mind suggested, and Harry felt content with that answer. Since his first visit to Hermione's grave five years ago, he had made it an obligation to visit her as often as he could. Still every time he did, he could find no real comfort in being there without Vedilia at his side. The first time she had taken a morning glory from the bouquet of flowers Sirius had gotten for Hermione's grave because she had liked it. He chuckled as he remembered how she had hid it from them for two weeks until it died. After all, she did not know a spell to fix the plant. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep when a small squeal came from Vedilia's room.  
He jumped out of bed and raced to the room on his left. Turning on the light, he found Vedilia sitting upright in bed, and giggling softly with a hand over her mouth. Harry sighed in relief and then pointed a finger at Vedilia.  
"i thought it was your bedtime, what are you doing up so late?" She stuck her head up in defiance, and Harry could tell she had gotten that trait from the Weasleys.  
"I'm eleven years old now, and I can stay up much later than before!" Harry gave a small laugh and came over to sit next to her.  
"So if you're eleven now, what else does it mean?" "That I get to go to Hogwarts!" she said, her eyes sparkling. Harry laughed and ruffled her hair.  
"Not if you don't get any sleep you won't, besides how can I teach you to be a good seeker if you can't stay awake long enough?" She pouted and then looked at her stuffed animal collection at the foot of the bed in thought. She had a concentrated look and Harry almost thought she was going to try and make one float towards her when she looked back to him and nodded an ok. He smiled and kissed her forehead, causing her to groan.  
"I'm too old for kisses!" she protested, and then kissed his cheek. He turned off the light and shut the door, content to know she was safe, but curious to know what was making her laugh at such an hour. Pushing all thoughts away, he climbed into bed and drifted off to an uneasy sleep, worried of the many questions that were appearing and had no answer.  
  
In her room, Vedilia waited until she could hear her father's retreating footsteps before sitting back up and looking at the foot of her bed.  
"You haven't been here since I was six!" she said, and looked expectantly at the empty space. Hermione nodded back to her, fully aware that the girl had been lonesome sine her last visit, and smiled apologetically. "It is not a good time right now, but don't worry, everything will turn out alright in the end."  
"Can you see into the future?" Hermione nodded yes and the Vedilia giggled in delight, stopping shortly after realizing she had done so.  
"What will I get for my birthday next year then?" She asked excitedly, and Hermione frowned momentarily before smiling again.  
"I think it best not to spoil the surprise." Vedilia groaned in disgust, obviously having been told that many times before. Hermione just kissed the girl's forehead lightly, and placed a teddy bear next to her.  
"You should rest, you have a big day ahead of you. Did you keep what I told you to?" Vedilia yawned and nodded, suddenly sleepy. "Make sure your father doesn't find it, and don't ever use it unless you're told to, okay?"  
"Yes," Vedilia breathed, and was asleep soon after. Hermione smiled and looked at her in adoration, before fading away to reappear outside.  
Shortly after, on appeared, looking distraught.  
"Did you do it?" she asked expectantly, and he merely nodded. "Good, I talked to Vedilia, she seemed rather pleased to see me. Apparently Harry hasn't picked up on anything in the past few months. I'm worried Ron, if they were to mess up-"  
"Hermione, calm down. Harry will figure things out, but we are running out of time. I think you should visit Vedilia in the morning and tell her to explain the flower and visitation to Harry or he won't solve the puzzle in time. I gave him some nightmares, and a few images from the future, I figured that they might help him think more about the past. For now, we should go, there's nothing more to do here."  
Hermione nodded, and the two faded away, going back to their haven to await morning.  
  
Harry looked down helplessly as he saw a figure shrouded in black hold up a staff and laugh evilly. They struck the ground with the staff, and from nowhere storms, earthquakes, and tidal waves appeared. For some reason he could see cities destroyed, and people struggling to save loved ones as they too were swallowed up in the attacks. The cloaked figure suddenly looked up at him, their eyes a blood red.  
"think you can stop me Potter?" they snarled, and shot a blast towards him. He could not move as a green light flooded his vision.  
"Daddy, wake up!" Harry sat upright, and looked to see Vedilia sitting next to him on the bed, crying. He scooped her into his arms, rocking her gently as she cried with worry. When she pulled away he smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded.  
"Just a bad dream," he assured her, and she looked at him for a few moments with unease. He frowned and wiped her tears away.  
"Are you okay?" She nodded uncertainly but then shook her head.  
"No, I'm not. I want to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad at me." Harry smiled.  
"I won't bet mad at you, no matter what."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"You remember how I got that flower from mommy's grave?" He nodded, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I always told you I had just wanted to have one and decided that you wouldn't mind, but the truth was I lied." Harry almost looked at her upset but remembered what she had said and kept a serious face. "Mommy, told me that I could take it," she whispered, and Harry looked at her in shock.  
He looked at her angry, and she pulled away from him. "How could you say such a thing?" he demanded, trembling with anger and sadness.  
"I can prove it, but you have to believe me, I know that it was mommy, and she did tell me I could take it because she said Uncle Sirius gave her enough. She also said that the twins used to tell you and your best friend in fifth year that to win a quidditch match you had to snore loudly, which is why you did for a while. And last night she was telling me about how you guys drank a Polyjuice Potion and she turned into a cat by mistake! I swear I am not making any of this up!" She was standing beside the bed, shaking his arm, her eyes pleading desperately for him to not be angered.  
Harry was too shocked to speak. He had never spoken to her about anything to do with Hogwarts, and Sirius did not know either of those stories, so he could not have told her. The only person who knew the reason he and Ron had snored was Hermione, but she was dead, wasn't she?!  
Harry looked at Vedlila and could tell that she was upset so he forced a small smile and shook his head. "I'm not mad, Vedilia," he assured her, and then took her hand and walked her to his door. "Why don't you go downstairs and help your Uncle Sirius with breakfast while I get ready?" She nodded uncertainly, and walked out. As she went to close the door, she suddenly paused.  
"Dad?" she asked warily.  
"Yes?"  
"Mommy also said that you're supposed to look at some of Ron's albums, just like he did that night. She says it will help you, especially if you think about Emily while you look through them. And I'm sorry I upset you, I love you." He smiled and nodded.  
"I will and thanks, but its not you that upset me. I guess my bad dream had a lot to do with it. I love you too," he said and she smiled before closing the door.  
As she walked downstairs, he sat down on the edge of his bed, and cried.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, second chapter is up finally! I have a few days off so I might get more chapters in soon! Remember to R&R!! 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
The Picture in the Albums  
  
  
Harry got ready and walked downstairs to find Vedilia out back on the swings with Sirius watching her. Smiling, he watched her for a few moments while he made some toast and tea. He ate quickly, and put the dishes away, reminding himself to wash them later.   
He walked up to the attic, and opened the door, sneezing at the collection of dust which filled his nostrils. He fumbled for some sort of light switch, then remembered he has his wand. Fumbling in his pockets, he finally found it.  
"Lumos," he whispered, and the room filled with a dim light that emitted from his wand.  
The floorboards creaked and groaned underneath his weight, since no one had been up in years, and Harry cautiously walked over to the edge of the room, looking for a set of boxes. He located them at the far end, underneath a set of Hogwarts and Quidditch robes he had from his school years.  
Coughing at the dust piles, he searched through the boxes to find one particular one that was a black material similar to leather but not as strong. Grunting, he pulled it aside and waved his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he chanted, and the box lifted into the air, following him as he walked slowly down the stairs. The box hit a banister as Harry led it to his room, and upon their entry he locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed.   
Sitting down, he began to open the box and rummage through its contents. He found a black book, and opened to the first page to find pictures of Ron, Emily, and himself waving to the camera. He recognized the scenery and realized this was their wedding album. Putting it aside, he pickled up another one with a red cover. The emblem of Hogwarts was embedded in the front, and Harry put this and all other red ones to the side, knowing that they were yearbooks.  
Only one other album lay in the box, and sighed before taking it out. The leather binding was tattered, and Harry guessed it to be a dark blue or black when it was bought.  
He opened to the first page, but found no pictures of Ron and Harry, or anyone he knew. Curious, he turned to the next page and saw a young Asian with black hair and red highlights smiling brightly toward the camera. She would also look off screen at times, and Harry wondered what it was that was catching her attention. Turning to the last page, he gasped.   
There, on the last photo, was a young Emily, and next to her was the older female from the older photos. 'She must be Emily's older sister, the one who had a baby,' he realized, and scanned back through the other photos. In a few, it was obvious that she was beginning to show her pregnancy, and she was holding herself differently.   
Returning to the last page, he looked at the top picture before his eyes widened. In the picture was Emily's older sister, her name written on the purple T-Shirt she wore in blue letters. "Cordelia," he muttered, and turned his attention back to what had upset him. The young girl next to Emily's sister who had raven hair and was holding a golden snitch was smiling innocently and hugging Cordelia tightly. Though Harry could tell her identity by her looks, he could make out the red font on her pink T-Shirt, distinctly spelling Cho Chang.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, another chapter up! Sorry this one was so short but I wanted a cliffhanger! I know the first two were depressing but the rest should not be so don't get discouraged, and I have a good idea about my ending. I think there will be about four more chapters. R&R and I'll keep bringing these out every chance I get! 


End file.
